dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Charity Carpenter
Charity Carpenter is a female human born with magical potential that she ignores and allows to wither. She is married to Michael Carpenter, and is the mother of seven children, the most promnent being Molly Carpenter. She first appeared in Grave Peril. Description Charity Carpenter is Michael Carpenter's wife, and the fiercely protective mother of seven children. She has a strained relationship with her daughter Molly, who inherited her magical potential. She has a very poor opinion of magic in general, and initially dislikes Harry Dresden for what he is. She is married to Michael Carpenter and they have seven children: Molly, Daniel, Matthew, Alicia, Amanda, Hope, and Harry. As of Ghost Story, they had adopted Margaret Angelica Dresden at the behest of Father Forthill. Mouse also joined the household to watch over Maggie. Charity Carpenter makes all of her husband's armor and lines it with kevlarKevlar - wikipedia making them bullet proof as well as sword and knife proof.Death Masks, ch. 33 She used to work on motorcycles. In Grave Peril, Dresden thinks she shows blazing passion and unshakable loyalty to her husband Michael.Grave Peril, ch. 7 She is ferocious where Michael's safety is concerned. When Dresden shared a hospital room with Charity, she started in on him the moment he woke up. Dresden says she has a tongue sharper than any sword.Grave Peril, ch. 39 In Small Favor, however, Charity invites Dresden to sit and wait with her and Molly at the Stroger Hospital while Michael is being operated on, saying "Families stay, Harry, he would stay for you." Skills and abilities *In Proven Guilty, Charity is a formidable warrior in her own right. While she armors up to retrieve her daughter Molly from Arctis Tor, Harry Dresden describes her as broad-shouldered with heavily muscled arms carrying a 4-foot steel warhammer. She's been her husband's swordsmanship practice partner for 20 years.Proven Guilty, ch. 34 *Her hallmark armor is made of titanium ring mail (effective against blades and claws) sandwiched between layers of ballistic cloth (kevlar), effective against bullets. *In Small Favor, she is noted to have a degree of skill with improvised weapons; using a nailgun to wound a Gruff before smashing its skull in with a steel ball-peen hammer. *Charity has been noted for her great cooking skills, even when using limited resources and ingredients.Small Favor, ch. 35 Aside from these, it is reasonable to assume that she can clean, perform minor repairs, and all other tasks required of a stay-at-home mother of seven. Her husband also comments that she has medical training.Small Favor, ch. 20 In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, Charity first appeared in the series when she bailed her husband out of jail after they defeated Agatha Hagglethorn. She blamed Dresden for Michael being in jail, accusing him of getting Michael into trouble every time he's around him. Dresden told Susan Rodriguez that Michael rescued her from a fire-breathing dragon. Later, the Nightmare abducts a pregnant Charity as revenge on Michael.Grave Peril, ch. 20 Michael and Harry track Charity to an all night grocery. While Michael is searching the grocery, Harry rescues Charity from the Nightmare in the nearby Graceland Cemetery.Grave Peril, ch. 21 At the end, Harry is placed in the same hospital room with Charity. Michael decides to name their new baby Harry since Harry Dresden rescued unborn Harry when he rescued Charity. ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Charity tells her story to Harry Dresden in the back pew of the balcony in Saint Mary of the Angels. When she was 16 Charity's magic began to manifest. Her parents were wealthy and respected. Like most other mortals, it was easier for them to believe Charity was drug addicted or unbalanced. They sent her to schools and hospitals disguised as schools. Eventually she ran away and got involved with a cult led by Gregor. Gregor offered her as a sacrifice to the Dragon Siriothrax in exchange for power. Michael rescued her from the Siriothrax.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 After she married Michael she gave up, and repressed her magic, which withered away. Her first daughter, Molly, inherited her mother's wizarding talent. Charity did not mention any of her other children as displaying magic powers. ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, while the Carpenter kids were playing in the snow, Charity playfully shoves snow down Harry's back. Harry never had a family to play in the snow with as a child; she's giving Harry a taste of family fun in the snow as a kind of gift. When three gruffs come attacking the Carpenter home, Charity emerges from the workshop shed with a ball peen hammer in her left hand and a nail gun in the other. She shoots one Gruff with the nail gun then bashes his skull with the hammer. The other two run from mortals with steel—they're faeries.Storm Front, ch. 1Charity's nail gun heroism genuinely impressed Micheal.Storm Front, ch. 2 Charity takes the kids elsewhere for a few days while the Denarians are in town, no school anyway with all the snow.Storm Front, ch. 15 ''The Warrior'' In The Warrior, she sees to her husband's physical therapy, and is very tired for it, though happy for her husband no longer being in mortal danger.The Warrior Charity opens the door for Harry Dresden, letting him in, and informs him that Molly has gone to bed early. He replies that he is stopping by for a visit, bu Charity remains unconviced, asking confirmation from her husband. In his office, Dresden shows her the picture he had shown earlier to Michael, and she realizes immediately what they mean, agreeing with Harry that something has to be done. ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Notes References See also * Carpenter home * Carpenter family Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Carpenter family Category:Proven Guilty Category:Grave Peril Category:Death Masks Category:Small Favor Category:Skin Game Category:General